fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Legends' Rage: Episode 30
It’s around 3 am and Wolfgang lays in bed with his eyes wide open. He stares at Samantha… Wolfgang) Samantha, sorry is never going to cut it for you anymore. I didn’t mean to hit you, hurt myself, or destroy our room. I wish you could forgive me, but I don’t think you can. Wolfgang’s eyes water up. Wolfgang) A gentleman never hurts a woman, and I hit you. My own wife and the mother of our children, the woman she says I saved, and I hit you. What if I was to hit Jenna, Alexandria, Aaron, or even Starlet. I’d flatout be the worst husband and father to ever exist. I would be so horrible that Dad would look like a king compared to me. A tear rolls down Wolfgang’s face until it reaches his pillow. Wolfgang) Samantha, I just wish he wasn’t in my head. I don’t want to leave you again, but I have to for our children’s safety. Wolfgang presses right hand on his pillow, as he begins to get up, but Samantha places her hand on Wolfgang’s. Samantha) *In a half-awake voice* Wolfgang, come on, go to sleep. Wolfgang) I can’t, there’s just too much going on. Samantha) Wolfgang, there isn’t much of anything going on. It’s too dark outside for anything to go on out there. Wolfgang) That’s not what I meant...Samantha, if I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me? Samantha) I’d never turn my back on you, I’ll always be with you. Wolfgang) Well, Samantha, I’m turning into a maniac. I’m sorry, I truly am, that’s why I must leave the children and you again. Samantha) *Taking in what Wolfgang just said* Wolfgang, you’re no maniac. Wolfgang) Then why did I hit you? Samantha) Wolfgang, only you can answer that question. However, I would like to know why you stopped hitting me. Wolfgang) I stopped because you kissed me. Samantha) You stopped because you recognized it was me. Wolfgang) Yeah. Samantha) If you were a maniac like you said, I’m sure I’d be dead by now. Wolfgang, you are not maniac. It’s just your mind plays games with you. Wolfgang) Maybe you’re right, but I doubt it’s my mind. Samantha) I believe it is your mind. Wolfgang, when was the last time you got three hours of sleep? Wolfgang) Not really sure. Samantha) And you shouldn’t be sure...Wolfgang, from getting ready for Christmas a few weeks ago to now, you haven’t been getting enough sleep. You’re sleep deprived and your mind is now playing a game with you, and worse of all, your anger towards Wolf is just fueling your mind’s game. Wolfgang) You could be right. Samantha) I probably am right, Aaron. *Kisses Aaron’s cheek* Now, good night. Wolfgang) Good night? Samantha) Yeah. Wolfgang) It’s 3:15 am. Samantha) And? Wolfgang) It’s technically morning now. Samantha) And it’s still dark out. Wolfgang) I know. Samantha) So good night, Wolfgang. It’s time you go back to sleep...You need your rest. Wolfgang) I know. Five minutes later… Wolfgang) Samantha? Samantha) Good night *Kisses Wolfgang again* '' What did you think of Legends' Rage: Episode 30? Awesome Awful Interesting Boring Disgusting Surprising Strange Short Long Others + Others - '' ''Have any thoughts? Comment below. '' Legends' Rage: Episode 31 Category:Legends' Rage Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha